


The First Kiss

by Chihibabe



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prince!Laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihibabe/pseuds/Chihibabe
Summary: It's Nagamas, and two awkward boys find themselves under something that allows them to get feelings off of their chest.





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays! This is dedicated to my lovely friend Nept, thank you for being such a great friend, and I hope you enjoy!

It is Nagamas across the land, and the castle is no exception to the joyful decorations that litter Ylisstol have made it to the castle. The halls, courtesy of Lissa and Sumia, are filled with wreathes, garlands, and trees that are nearly to the ceiling. The two have decorated every room, and the main ballroom is filled to the brim with holiday decorations, including quite a few mistletoes.  


Laurent was not one for Nagamas, the twenty-one year old prince long out grew the holiday the year his mother disappeared, closely followed Chrom. It also does not help that he spent far too long in the past, longer than his sister, even. As he grew older the prince quickly outgrew any childish traditions that he had held dear. What else could he say? Five long years in a desert could ruin a man.  


The blue haired man didn’t know how what else could ruin him, he could have sworn he had already been ruined. Though, that was before he had developed feelings for a certain brown haired, fire starting, wyvern riding knight.  


The mage had no idea what feelings he had developed until his mother had commented on how close the two had gotten, especially considering Gerome’s rank. A wave of his gloved hand, trying to dismiss his mother’s comment. His father followed with question on just how close the two of them had grown, and Laurent dismissed his question with a brisk, “It is nothing Father, honestly. You and mother are worried about nothing.”  


Though, the entire camp knew how close the two had gotten. Sleepless, late night conversations that span from reminiscing over their past to the two of them watching the sun rise with questions that grew rather personal. Laurent knew that Gerome was not even this close to Lucina, but he also knew that Gerome had tried to not allow himself grow attached to anyone. Rumors flew from lip to lip, stopping whenever Laurent or Gerome would enter the area of a possible relationship blooming.  


One night, long after Gerome had gone to bed, rather early for once, Laurent had come to the realization that he had grown deeper, more romantic feelings towards the wyvern rider. Memories of their time together came to mind; the occasionally brushes of shoulders, kind words that fell between the two when the only prying ears had been Minerva, even the hat-full of apples that the duo shared after their harvest festival. Laurent realized just how much Gerome meant to him, and he allowed himself to stay away too long in dealing with sorting these out.  


It was wrong. This was wrong, to have fallen in love with his knight, with his closest companion, next to his sister. He was a royal, not supposed to marry someone other than royal blood, right? Then again, his own father had married a simple mage, and Lissa had married someone not of noble blood as well. Perhaps it would be alright, though, what would Cherche and Frederick say?  


Frederick, he did not think of that. Gerome came from a family that served royals, it was expected of him to get close to the royals he worked with, though not close enough to develop feelings. Who was to even say that Gerome had developed feelings for him? Sure, he had allowed himself to metaphorically let his hair down, but that did not mean anything, did it?  


In turn, the wyvern riding night was confused about his own feelings as well. It was obvious that Laurent had become infatuated with him, and Gerome returned those feelings too, though he was not as obvious about it as the prince. He felt guilty, a sense of disgust as he felt that he was not accomplishing his duty as a knight to the royal family when he fell in love with one member of it. Though, Cherche and Frederick has told him it was natural to develop feelings for someone when he worked closed to him. Cherche used the example of her having once fallen for Virion, and Frederick used the example of when he once had fallen for Chrom, though he knew of Lissa’s crush on him when he was younger.  


With that in mind, he and Laurent had both been avoiding one another, training at different times, and no longer have the two joined to teach Laurent proper fighting with an actual weapon, and not a tome. The Nagamas party had started though, and of course, both Laurent and Gerome were expected to attend.  


Lucina had originally been with her brother before being swept away by Severa, the two happily, though rather awkwardly, shuffling to the live music Lissa had hired to play tonight. Even Miriel and Chrom were partaking in the festivities, the two off in their own little corner with their eggnog. Their little corner was filled with the awkwardly, but loving flirtations and occasional kissing whenever they believe no one was paying attention.  


That left Laurent alone, nursing a rather warm glass of wine. While he did not mind the taste, it would be better to not allow himself to get drunk on a night like tonight.  


In fact, he was finishing his glass whenever a small grunt from behind him caught him by surprise. The man choked on his drink, adjusting his classes after a small cough, and then proceeded to turn around. Blue eyes met brown, and Laurent quickly flushed red.  


“Gerome… good evening.” Ah, the awkwardness of young love.  


“Laurent, forgive me, I had not thought I would have startled you.”  


The knight stood awkwardly, a small cup of water in his hand. He had managed to sneak away from his parents. Laurent would clear his throat, looking around before smiling just a bit.  


“It is rather fine, I had been with Lucina, though Severa had stolen her from me.” There’s a smile on his face at the mention of the two, the flush still on his face.  


“I see… well…” Gerome is silent after that, holding onto his cup as he takes a sip from it.  


The room suddenly feels hot, and Laurent pulls at his collar just a bit, looking away before murmuring, “I… think I am going to fetch some air. It is quite warm.”  


“Do you mind if I join you?” Came the question as soon as the prince’s lips had closed, and Laurent just stared at Gerome as the knight grunted, looking to the side. The red tint on his cheeks more obvious, especially against the pale skin and the black mask.  


A hesitant nod, and Laurent finishes his glass of warm wine before leading Gerome out of the heated room.  


Once the duo had passed the doors to the hallways, the only sound was their breathing and their footsteps that echoed through the halls, stopping once they had hit the exit to the courtyard. Blue and brown eyes stared out at the courtyard.  


Gerome was the first one to break the silence as he looked up, scoffing just a bit before shaking his head. Laurent was about to speak before Gerome cut him off, “…Mistletoe.”  


The prince once again blushed, looking away before chuckling. “We… are collected under it, are we not?”  


“Indeed, we are.”  


“…Gerome, we do not have to follow the traditions.”  


A soft murmur, causing Laurent to turn in order to hear it better as Gerome’s hand slid up, capturing his warm cheek in his cool gloves. Hesitantly, Gerome’s lips pressed against Laurent’s lips in a slow, soft kiss. It was awkward, Laurent’s eyes widening before closing as he turned his body more towards Gerome.  


The kiss lasted until Laurent’s chest was burning with the need for air, and Gerome couldn’t take his own need for air before pulling away. His face red, as he repeated himself, “I… do not mind this tradition as long as I do it with you.”  


Laurent’s first kiss… taken by the man he has gradually fallen in love with. His heart pounded as his stared at him, before chuckling just a bit. He would move to rest his forehead against the other man’s shoulder, a gentle huff as Gerome’s arms wrapped around the prince.  


“…I am pleased to haven given you my first kiss.” Gerome murmured, trying not to glance down at the man he’s holding close.  


“I am pleased to have given you mine as well… truly.”  


Laurent glanced up, murmuring, “We are still under it.”  


Gerome chuckled just enough for Laurent to hear, his heart beating more and more as Gerome once again captures his lips in his own, and Laurent thinks he would be fine if the two of them were just to do this the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
